maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern/Leojsaad
Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = Green Energy Ring : • Generates one Green Will Energy per round • Nearby Energy attacks generate a stack of Green Will Energy • Chance to join in on an ally's attack or retaliate enemy attacks against any ally Green Will Energy (4 Rounds): • Attack and Evasion increased • Consumed by Green Lantern's attacks to unlock their full potential • Stacks up to 3 |bio = Hal Jordan received a Green Energy Ring from a dying alien named Abin-Sur. He acquired the power to create constructs of pure energy, by only thinking of them. After very arduous training, Jordan became the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. He fought many battles for the Green Lantern Corps and for Earth, and now is one of the Corps' most important members. }} In Brightest Day: • Consumes one Green Will Energy to apply Depower Lock-On |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |name2a = Energy Constructs |stamina2a = n/a |effects2a = Multi-Function |name2b = Hammer Time! |stamina2b = 34% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 57% / 100% |type2b = Energy Melee |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |effects2b = In Blackest Night: • Consumes one Green Will Energy to gain Deadly Crits High Crits Impaired |name2c = Energy Mace |stamina2c = 21% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 80% / 40% |type2c = Energy Melee Slashing |effects2c = No Evil: • Consumes one Green Will Energy to become a Hemorrhaging Attack Bleeding Ravaged |name2d = Rocket Volley |stamina2d = 29% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 100% / 50% |type2d = Energy Explosive Ranged |effects2d = Shall Escape My Sight: • Consumes one Green Will Energy to apply Shield Breaker and Scorched Burning |name3 = Willpower Shield |stamina3 = 27% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Beware My Power: • Consumes one Green Will Energy to become a Quick Action Willpower Shield (2 rounds): • Shield effect absorbs incoming damage • Attacking counter-classes does not activate their class bonus • Grants an extra turn when removed or expired |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |name4a = Willpower Mastery |stamina4a = n/a |effects4a = Multi-Function |name4b = Gatling Gun |stamina4b = 37% |target4b = All Enemies |hits4b = 4 |hitcrit4b = 78% / 60% |type4b = Energy Gun Ranged |effects4b = Green Lantern's Light!: • Consumes two stacks of Green Will Energy to Ignore Defense, become Stealthy and apply Flanked |name4c = Turbine Smash |stamina4c = 22% |target4c = One Enemy |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 69% / 51% |type4c = Energy Melee |effects4c = Soldier of Oa: • Consumes two stacks of Green Will Energy to deal extra damage and and remove the enemy's buffs |name4d = F-45 Jet Collison |stamina4d = 32% |target4d = One Enemy |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 70% / 49% |type4d = Energy Explosive Ranged |effects4d = Emerald Warrior: • Consumes 3 stacks of Green Will Energy to deal double damage, apply Grounded and deal splash damage to other enemies }} Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel